megaversal_background_generatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Psi-Hounds
'Dog Boys or Psi-Hounds' The typical Dog Boy soldier or Police Officer Coalition Dog Packs are a formal part of the CS Armed Forces and receive the same basic military training as the Coalition grunt. However, the Dog Pack also receives special training in honing their tracking abilities and psychic powers. The purpose of the canine mutants is to be sort of low level Special Forces operatives and watchdogs against assaults by psychics, magic, and the supernatural. A typical squad or "pack" is 4-10 canine mutants led by a Psi-Stalker (one in eight are led by a human officer). Larger groups of Dog Boys (platoons, companies, etc.) will have capable human commanders and officers, with Psi-Stalkers and experienced Psi-Hounds holding positions as low ranking noncommissioned officers (Sergeant and lower ranks). Those assigned to the various ISS city defense divisions are typically the most obedient and expert at "sniffing" out the inhuman. ISS teams patrol CS cities, military bases, and entrances to the city or military bases ever vigilant for the distinctive presence of the paranormal (see Rifts® World Book 11: Coalition War Machine for more details about the ISS, PSINET and other posts that utilize Dog Boys). Individual members of Dog Pack troops are given free rein to wander the city or military base to keep an eye out for, and investigate, any suspicious activity or individuals. To rebuke the inquiries of a Dog Boy will mean a full Dog Pack, led by a Psi-Stalker, arriving moments later to enforce a full (and unpleasant) investigation. A Dog Pack and Psi-Stalker have the authority to enter any civilian establishment or home if they have reasonable cause, and sensing the presence of magic or the supernatural is "probable cause" for these psychic sensitives. Most CS citizens and human soldiers are comfortable with the loyal and courteous Dog Boys, welcome their presence and cooperate with them to the fullest. City Dog Packs are used to track criminals, especially magic and psionic criminals, D-bee intruders, and supernatural menaces, as well as used as a general police force. In the military, they serve as guards against supernatural and magical spies, saboteurs and intruders, and as frontline troops used primarily for reconnaissance/exploration, escort, rescue, sabotage, surgical strikes, and seek and destroy missions. In the wilderness, troops of Dog Pack soldiers (or other mutant animals) may be dispatched into areas of conflict. Like the US Marines of old, the Dog Pack is often the first to be sent into a trouble zone for reconnaissance and/or initial assault. Dog Boys are also sent into the Burbs and wilderness communities as scouts and spies to sniff-out covert operators — translation: find groups and individuals who practice the arts of magic, consort with nonhumans, are inhuman, supernatural, or involved in forbidden activities (i.e.: study ancient books/ruins, education, preaching equality for all life forms, speaking against the CS, enemy sympathizers, etc.). The Dog Boy may be assigned to a human team or part of as an entirely mutant animal squad, or an individual on a solo assignment. Individual Dog Boys are frequently sent into the wilderness to pretend to be runaways or mercenaries. This subterfuge enables them to observe and/or secretly subvert the activities of real mercenaries, adventurers, "feral" mutant animals, and enemies of the Coalition States. Of course, some mutant dogs will forsake the Coalition when they discover the freedom that other societies and groups offer. Or are simply enticed to wander the world to personally explore all its marvels. This too, is anticipated by the Coalition and is part of an exercise to see how many Dog Pack soldiers remain loyal when placed under varying conditions of freedom, stress, or danger (generally under 11% leave). Since they are seen as specially bred and trained "animals," the mutant dogs are generally considered to be an expendable commodity. A human might feel a bit of a loss over the death of a favorite hunting dog killed by a wild animal, but one simply discards the dead body and goes out to purchase a new dog. This is the general attitude of the Coalition military and most citizens. The mutant canines are just big doggies that walk on two legs, sport arms and hands, and talk instead of bark. If a job is too dangerous for a human, send in a mutant animal. If it dies, a new one can always be purchased, bred, or grown. An attitude that is not shared by the Psi-Stalkers who act as the team leaders of most Dog Packs or squads. As noted previously, most Dog Boys don't see anything wrong with how they are treated, and tend to concur that they are expendable, rather than jeopardize valuable human lives. This also means that they rarely feel cheated or abused, and are happy to be part of the human pack. 'Dog Boy Race' Alignments: Any, but most lean toward good, unprincipled or aberrant evil. Characters who are anarchist, miscreant, or diabolic, tend to be loners, mean, and do not work well in a group unless they can be the leader. The Eight Attributes: Number of six-sided dice rolled is designated. : I.Q. 3D6, M.E. 3D6, M.A. 3D6, P.S. 3D6, P.P. 3D6, P.E. 3D6, P.B. 3D6, Spd 3D6 Hit Points: P.E. attribute number plus 1D6 per each level of experience starting with level one. S.D.C.: Start with 20. More will be gained in the normal manner through OCC, Skill choices and by M.O.S. Breed may also be a factor. Average P.P.E.: Most of the individual's P.P.E. has been expended in the development of psychic abilities. The remaining Permanent P.P.E. Base is 3D6. Occupational Character Classes (O.C.C.s): Horror Factor: Not applicable. Physical Appearance: Varies widely. Height: Male and Female: 54” + 4d6” (5'6" is average) Fit Weight: Male and Female: 72 + (Height difference rolled multiplied by half the character's Physical Strength attribute) (180 lbs is average) : Note: A character's Final Weight can increase or decrease based on body fat levels, skeletal frame size, and other attributes. Human Speech: Partial to full. Speech is a bit guttural and the character still has a tendency to growl, whimper, and howl when excited. Average Life Span: 32-45 years; add 10 years to females. Special/Natural Abilities: See below. Magic: None. Psionics: See below. General Physical Appearance: Human looks, none, other than being bipedal and having two arms and legs. 85% have human legs while 15% have canine-like (or Wolfen) legs; the latter being part of a genetic experiment in variations of physiology. The head/face is that of a canine, the body is fur covered, and there is a tail. Hands: Fully articulated fur covered hands with human-like opposable thumbs, although most have long canine fingernails. Bipedal stance that enables the mutant canines to stand erect and walk and run the same as humans, although some are partial to running on all fours, in a loping movement. 'Special Dog Boy Powers & Abilities' Note: The following are typical of the average Dog Boy. Some things will vary according to the breed of the dog and there are a couple of sub-divisions of mutant dogs with special abilities and/or heightened senses. 'Sense Psychic and Magic Energy' Basically identical to the Psi-Stalker, although not quite as developed. Like a bloodhound smelling a familiar scent, the Psi-Hound can detect the presence of psychic energy; specifically fellow psychics (I.S.P.) and magic energy (P.P.E. used as a spell, in magic devices and large amounts in people; 80 or more points). The ability is constant and automatic, just like the ability to see and smell. The Psi-Hound can sense whenever a psionic ability is used within the range of sensitivity. If the energy is being continually expended, like a series of magic or psionic attacks, or is of a duration/effect longer than one melee round (15 seconds), the Dog Boy can trace it with relative ease to the source (i.e. the character or creature using the psionics). Several psionic or magic characters using their powers in the same general area will lead the canine to that location, but he will not be able to discern and remember (recognize) any of their psychic scents at a later time. Several psionic or magic characters using their powers over a large, scattered area of the Dog Boy's sensing range will confuse the senses. The mutant canine will be able to tell that there are several emanations and have a fair idea of which direction most are located, but will only be able to accurately follow the most powerful emanations of energy. : Base Skill: 40% +5% per level of experience (roll once every melee round). Reduce by half when multiple sources are scattered throughout the sensing range. : Range: Sensitivity to a fellow psychic or magic practitioner not using his powers is 50 feet (15.2 m) +5 feet (1.5 m) per each additional level of experience. Sensitivity to psionic and magic powers being used is 400 feet (121 m)+50 feet (15 m) per level of experience. Roll percentile dice every 1000 feet (305 m) to see if the hunter is still on the trail. A failed roll means the scent is lost. : I.S.P.: None, automatic ability. 'Recognize Psychic Scent' It is also possible for the Dog Boy to recognize the psychic scent of specific races/monsters, and even specific individuals well known to the Psi-Hound. A psychic scent is the particular signature that emanates from the psychic, practitioner of magic or supernatural being every time they use their psionic powers or cast magic. The emanation from each individual is unique and distinct, like a psychic fingerprint. Unfortunately, the Psi-Hound's ability to sense and recognize these psychic signatures is less developed than the Psi-Stalker's. Still, the mutant canines may recognize the general type of creature (human, Burster, Simvan, Psi-Stalker, etc.), and even the psi-scent of specific individuals that the Psi-Hound has encountered on numerous occasions and knows well. : Base Skill: 10%+4% per additional level of experience to recognize the psychic scent of general races. Also see number three, Sense Supernatural Beings). 8%+2% per additional level of experience to recognize a specific individual. +10% bonus if the mutant has a bit of hair, skin, blood, or an article of recently worn clothing (4 hours or less). The ability to follow the psychic trail gets a bonus of +10% if it is somebody the character knows well. : Range: 50 feet (15 m) +5 feet (1.5 m) per level of experience. : Duration: Automatic and constant. : I.S.P.: None, automatic ability. 'Sense Supernatural Beings' Identical in basic function and principle to the ability, Sense Psychic and Magic Energy, described in number one, above, except the mutant dog is much more sensitive to the very distinctive psychic scent of the supernatural. : Base Skill: 62% +2% per level of experience to identify the specific type/race of paranormal creature and includes alien intelligences, gods, demigods, demons, vampires, and dragons. This ability can also detect whether a person is possessed by supernatural beings. : Base Skill at tracking by this scent: 35% +5% per level of experience. 70% +3% per level of experience ;/the supernatural being is also using psionics or magic. : Range: Sensitivity to the presence of a supernatural being who is not using its powers is 100 feet (30.5 m) per level of experience. Sensitivity to the supernatural creatures or magic being used is 1000 feet (305 m) +100 feet (30.5 m) per additional level of experience. : Duration: Automatic and constant. : I.S.P.: None, automatic. Note: Close proximity to ley lines and nexus points disrupts the psychic senses. 'Other Psionic Powers' The Dog Pack character automatically gets the following psychic sensitive powers: Sense evil, sense magic, sixth sense, and empathy (receiver only, not transmission), plus the choice of one additional sensitive power. 'Psi-Bonuses' Dog Boys are effectively master psionics with special psionic sensitivity as described above and below. This means the Psi-Hound needs to roll a 10 or higher to save versus psionic attack and enjoys a bonus of +1 to save vs psionic attack and all forms of mind control. : I.S.P.: To determine the character's initial amount of Inner Strength Points, take the number of M.E. as the base, roll 1D6x10 and add it to the base number. The character gets another 10 I.S.P. for each additional level of experience. Considered a master psionic. I.S.P. is regained at the rate of two per hour of activity, or 12 per hour of meditation or sleep! 'Physical Bonuses' All Dog Boys, regardless of breed, get the following bonus rolls and attribute modifications. +2 on initiative roll, +1 to strike, parry, and dodge, +2 to save vs disease, +2 to save vs possession, +1D4 to P.E. attribute, 1D4 to P.S. attribute, +2D6 to speed attribute. They get a bonus to perception of +5 plus any breed-specific bonuses, mutation abnormalities, and advanced M.O.S. training, +1 @ levels 2, 4, 7, 10, 13. : Also see Optional Character Tables and notes on different breeds for possible additional bonuses and considerations. The physical endurance of the Dog Boys is twice that of the average human when it comes to resisting fatigue and lifting weight. Mutant canines with a P.S. under 17 can carry 20 times their P.S. in pounds; those with a P.S. of 17 or higher can carry 40 times their P.S. in pounds. In all cases, characters can lift twice as much as they can carry. The typical Dog Boy can work or play at an intense but even pace for two hours before he starts to feel the serious effects of fatigue (humans tire in an hour). Extremely exhausting tasks such as running full tilt without pause or fierce hand to hand combat can be done for a full 40 minutes before the mutant canine becomes exhausted. Exhaustion penalties are the same as humans (-2 on Spd., -2 on initiative, -2 to damage and -1 to strike, parry and dodge; double the penalties for each additional 15 minutes without appropriate rest). However, Dog Boys and most mutant animals recover in about 15 minutes of rest or light work (half the time a human needs). 'Superior Sense of Smell' The olfactory ability of mutant dogs is as superior to humans as their four legged cousins —roughly one million times better than a normal human. The Dog Boy can follow a scent trail that is four days old (provided it hasn't been washed away) and recognize an odor from smelling only a few molecules! This is possible because the canine olfactory center is constructed differently than humans and is 40 times larger and more sensitive. For example, a human has roughly five million sensory cells in the olfactory membrane, while a Dachshund has 125 million, most Terriers around 150 million and a German Shepherd 220 million! Thus, the average Dog Boy can smell odors (that aren't sealed in airtight containers) up to 12 inches (0.3 m) underground and up to two feet (0.6 m) under snow. Those bred from "hounds," especially bloodhounds, are particularly expert in recognizing and following scents. A trained tracker can identify and follow the "scent image" of specific individuals from their sweat (every individual human's sweat — and most D-bees' — is unique to him, like a fingerprint). Their olfactory senses are so great and they have become so expert in tracking by scent that the canine mutant (and ordinary hounds) can deduct from the evaporation of the sweat and various other ingredients of the smell, which scents are freshest, what direction they are leading and even let the Dog Boy guess which way the person may have gone when the trail breaks or runs cold. The wet nose actually helps in smelling by dissolving molecules floating in the air, bringing them into contact with the olfactory membrane and cleaning old smells away. 'Common and strong scents' : Recognize and accurately identify general/common/known smells, including gases, food, animals, and the path used by a group of humans, mutant animals, D-bees or monsters, as well as other strong and/or distinctive odors. ::: Base Skill: 70% +3% per level of experience. ::: Range: 100 feet (30.5 m) per level of experience. 'Identify specific odors' : Including the scent of specific individuals (specific characters), poisons or drugs mixed into food or drink, unique and usual scents. The Dog Boy must be familiar with the target subject and/or have a piece of clothing, hair, blood, etc., that the tracker can use as a reference. ::: Base Skill: 54% +2% per level of experience. ::: Range: 25 feet (7.6 m) per level of experience. 'Track by smell alone!' : This means the mutant canine relies entirely on his sense of smell (if blinded, he cannot follow physical tracks/footprints or any other visible trail). This also means that a Psi-Hound can sniff his way through total darkness if there is a scent that can be followed, and the character suffers only half the normal penalties to strike, parry, and dodge when blinded or in total darkness. When combined with the Dog Boy's superior sense of hearing and ability to sense magic and psychic energy and the supernatural, this formidable hunter can usually put together an incredibly accurate picture of who or what it is tracking and just how near or far it may be. ::: Base Skill: 40% +4% per level of experience. ::: A few notes about tracking by scent: In most cases, the Dog Boy character should roll once for every 1000 feet (305 m) to see if he or she stays on the trial (half that distance if the scent is unusually light or if the trail is covered in light rain or snow). A failed roll means the trail has been temporarily lost. Two successful rolls out of three tries means the trail has been rediscovered. Two failures means the trail is lost. ::: Note: The Psi-Hound can smell a scent that is as much as four days old (96 hours), as long as the trail has not been washed away. Can NOT track through water, nor smell Astral Beings, Ghosts or energy beings, although he can probably "sense" their presence and general locale if nearby. Also, despite what many people may think, a dog can NOT see any better in the dark than humans. However, their exceptional sense of smell and keen hearing helps compensate for their lack of nightsight. 'Keen Sense of Hearing' Dogs and Dog Boys alike, have exceptional hearing compared to humans and even cats and many other animals. The mutant canines can hear into a higher range of sound and can register sounds of 35,000 vibrations per second compared to 20,000 in humans and 25,000 in cats. Additionally, their large ears work like external sound receivers that can prick up and swivel to focus in on the sound of the noise (thanks to 17 ear muscles). They can also shut off their inner ear to filter the general din of noise to zero in on the sound they want to concentrate on. 'Good Sight' The field of vision in short-nosed canines (like boxers and terriers) is 200 degrees, in long-nosed breeds (like the German Shepherd and hounds) 270 degrees; compared to the human's 100 degrees. Dog Boys see color in a similar range as humans, but the colors are a bit dulled. Farsightedness and other eye problems common to humans are a rarity in Dog Boys. 'Sense of Taste and Biting' Dog Boys have only a fair to good sense of taste. This is probably a blessing of evolution for true dogs because they are both carnivores who eat what they catch (usually on the run) and scavengers who eat old and decaying food of all kinds. The bite of a Dog Boy will vary with the breed (see specific bonuses in the section about various breeds). A typical nipping or warning bite from most breeds (including German Shepherd and most setters and pointers) typically inflicts 1D6 S.D.C. damage, while a full strength bite does 2D6 damage — more in some of the larger or more powerful breeds, including wolf, coyote, Wolfhound, Rottweiler and Pit Bulls. : Note: Dog Boys are discouraged from using biting attacks because the CS is nervous about encouraging such savage and primal action, and because such attacks open the mutant warriors to serious injury to the mouth, throat and head. 'Sensitivity to Ley Line energy' Ley lines and nexus points impair and even obliterate the Psi-Hound's psychic and supernatural sensing abilities. This means the Dog Boy cannot use these abilities to locate magic or supernatural prey or to sense their appearance when on a ley line or near a nexus. However, the creature's normal physical senses, especially smell, are not affected and the other psychic sensitive abilities are enhanced (as usual). Still, the mutant canines are leery around places of magic and often show uncharacteristic signs of being nervous and on edge. They are afraid (some are terrified) during Ley Line Storms which actually cause physical discomfort to Dog Boys — headaches, crackling sounds in the ears, and static electrical buildup/shocks, plus they are two times more likely to be struck by ley line energy and lightning. : Abilities Note: The instincts, attributes and abilities of specific breeds of mutant canines, genetically manipulated and designed for special tasks, may have different stats. See Canine Special Forces, the Sea Dog and Kill Hound in particular. 'Rolling Attributes' When determining attributes, you have two options. The first option is to roll them as described in the racial description above, assigning them to your stats. If you roll a total of 16, 17, or 18, then you may roll 1d6 extra and add it to that total. You may also reroll any result less than 9. The second option is to roll 1d100, and determine which of the following quick roll tables you will use. You may use either the specific roll you used, or you may reverse the numbers and choose that result instead. The attributes must be rolled individually and specifically noted in the roll. Example: 03:45, Today: CS 4th Army Command rolled 22 using 1d6+18. Brainy IQ: 1d6+18. Attributes and Suggested M.O.S. 01-11% Brainy : I.Q. 1D6+18 : M.E. 1D6+12 : M.A. 1D4+10 : P.S. 1D6+9 : P.P. 1D4+9 : P.E. 1D4+8 : P.B. 1D6+9 : Spd. 1D6+11 Your character is best suited to an M.O.S. that involves mental challenges, assessing data, research, creating/building, learning, engineering, electronics, science, medicine, and strategies and tactics. 13-26% Strong-willed : I.Q. 1D6+11 : M.E. 1D6+19 : M.A. 1D6+9 : P.S. 1D6+9 : P.P. 1D4+13 : P.E. 1D6+10 : P.B. 1D6+9 : Spd. 1D6+8 Your character is best suited to an M.O.S. that involves focus, self-discipline, and challenges. 27-39% Charismatic : I.Q. 1D6+10 : M.E. 1D6+9 : M.A. 1D6+18 : P.S. 1D4+10 : P.P. 1D4+10 : P.E. 1D6+9 : P.B. 1D6+14 : Spd. 1D6+9 Your character is best suited to an M.O.S. that involves leadership, officer training, teaching, communications, performing, espionage, and subterfuge. 40-51% Physically Strong : I.Q. 1D4+10 : M.E. 1D4+10 : M.A. 1D6+10 : P.S. 1D6+19 : P.P. 1D4+12 : P.E. 1D6+15 : P.B. 1D6+12 : Spd. 1D6+11 Your character is best suited to an M.O.S. that that involves physicality, mechanics, athletics, combat, and strength. 52-65% Fast Reflexes and High Dexterity : I.Q. 1D4+10 : M.E. 1D6+9 : M.A. 1D6+8 : P.S. 1D6+9 : P.P. 1D6+19 : P.E. 1D6+9 : P.B. 1D6+10 : Spd. 1D6+17 Your character is best suited to an M.0.S. that involves the precision use or hands, tools, weapons, targeting, fast physical reaction, combat, building, surgery and other areas where steady and fast hands are a key element. 66-78% Great Endurance : I.Q. 1D4+9 : M.E. 1D6+14 : M.A. ID6+8 : P.S. 1D6+9 : P.P. 1D6+9 : P.E. 1D6+19 : P.B. 1D6+9 : Spd. 1D6+12 Your character is best suited to an M.0.S. that requires physical durability and mental toughness. 79-88% Gorgeous or Handsome : I.Q. 1D4+10 : M.E. 1D6+9 : M.A. 1D6+15 : P.S. ID6+11 : P.P. 1D6+8 : P.E. 1D6+9 : P.B. 1D4+20 : Spd. 1D6+9 Your character is best suited to an M.O.S. that involves command, teaching, communications, performing, trickery, or subterfuge. 89-00% Fast as Lightning : I.Q. 1D4+9 : M.E. 1D6+9 : M.A. 1D6+9 : P.S. 1D6+9 : P.P. 1D6+14 : P.E. 1D6+10 : P.B. 1D6+10 : Spd. 2D6+20 Your character is best suited to an M.O S. that involves quickness and dexterity, including targeting, combat, fast physical reaction, and other areas where fast hands and feet are an asset. 'Breed Tables' Below are some of the most common and interesting breeds of dog used by the Coalition States for the creation of Dog Boys. 01-05% Irish Water Spaniel. Good tracker, excellent swimmer (base skill 90%); has a coat of fur that's almost totally waterproof. 06-10% Wolfhound. Tracks by sight, not scent; -40% to track by smell, but add 30 to S.D.C., 1D4 to P.E. and P.S. attributes, +3D6 to spd attribute, and +2 on initiative. Bite does +2D6 damage. 11-15% Irish or English Setters. Good tracker, add 2D6 S.D.C. and +1 to P.E. attribute, and fair swimmer (55%). 16-20% Coonhound. Originally bred to hunt raccoons; a superior sniffer, +2% to track by smell. 21-25% Golden Retriever. Good tracker, hardy, add +3D6 S.D.C., add +1 to P.S. and P.E. attributes; natural swimmer: base skill 80%. 26-30% Cocker Spaniel. Excellent tracker: +4% to track by smell, hardy, add +2D6 S.D.C., and an excellent swimmer: base skill 80%. 31-35% Airedale Terrier. Very good tracker, +2% to track by smell, excellent hunter, alert and aggressive; +1 on initiative, add 10 to S.D.C., fair swimmer: base skill 40%. 36-40% Beagle or Foxhound. Excellent trackers: +6% to all tracking by smell skills, but reduce average size by 10% (never taller than 4 ft/1.2 m), and its bite does 1D4 on a nip and 2D4 on a full strength bite. 41-50% German Shepherd (aka: Alsatian). Good tracker, alert, highly intelligent and loyal. Add 1D6 to I.Q., P.E., and Spd attributes, plus add 15 to S.D.C. and +1 on initiative. Good swimmer (60%). Note: Loves to help/work with humans and has a friendly disposition. Extremely loyal. 51-55% Bloodhound. The super-scent tracker; +12% to all scent abilities, +1D6 to S.D.C., fair swimmer (45%). 56-60% Boxer. A very good tracker: +4% to all track by smell skills; stocky but powerful, with a strong neck and powerful leg and back muscles, capable of jumping great distances. Mutant Boxers can leap 15 feet (4.6 m) high or long after a short running start. Add +1 to I.Q. attribute, +1D4 to P.E. and P.S. attributes, and +20 to S.D.C. The creature's bite is also more powerful than most, inflicting 2D4 on a nip and 3D6 S.D.C. damage on a full strength bite. 61-65% Bull Terrier/Pit Bull. Reduce size by 10% (never taller than 5 ft/1.5 m), but add +2D6 to P.E. attribute, add 2D4 to P.S. attribute and add 40 to S.D.C.! Bite inflicts 2D6 S.D.C. damage from a nip and 4D6 from a full strength bite. -30 to track by smell; only a fair tracker. 66-70% American Water Spaniel or Setter. Very good tracker: +2 to track by smell; very good swimmer (70%); and add +1D6 S.D.C. to the Spaniel and 2D6 to the Setter; good natured and loyal, but tend to show an independent spirit. 71-75% Elkhound or Malamute. Good tracker, also big and powerful; add 20 to S.D.C., +1D4 to P.S. and P.E. attributes, +2 on initiative, 3D6 to Spd attribute and +1D6 to bite. Elkhounds are typically 1D6+1 inches above six feet (1.8+ m) 76-80 Lakeland Terrier. Reduce size by 10% (rarely taller than 4 ft/1.2 m), but tough and aggressive, +2 initiative, +1 to strike, add 2D6 to S.D.C., fair swimmer (40%). 81-85% Greyhound. Tracks by sight, not scent (equal to the human sight tracking skill of 74%); -40% to track by smell penalty. Add 1D4x10 to spd attribute, +1D4 to initiative and +1D4 to P.E. attribute. 86-90% Bull Dog and Bullmastiff. Poor trackers, -30% to track by smell penalty, but tough and powerfully built. Add 20 S.D.C., +1D6 to P.S. and P.E. attributes. Reduce spd attribute by 1D4 points. Add 1D6 damage to the bite of the Bullmastiff. 91-95% Rottweiler or Doberman. A fair tracker by smell (-5%), but powerfully built and ideal for outdoors work and as a guard dog. Add +1 to I.Q. attribute, +1D6 to P.S. and P.E. attributes, +2D6 to spd attribute and +20 to S.D.C. Works well with humans and is very clever and loyal. 96-00% Wolf. A good tracker and powerfully built; add 30 S.D.C., add 1D6 to P.S. attribute, 2D4 to P.E. attribute, 3D6 to spd attribute, and +2 on initiative. Bite does 2D6 damage from a nip and 4D6 from a full strength bite. 'Psi-Hound Background' Psi-Hounds do not roll on the traditional character creation tables. They use the following steps and tables for their background generation. Step 1: Race and the Eight Attributes : See the above steps. Step 2: Choose a preliminary M.O.S. : This choice is not final until Setp 7. Your O.C.C. is limited to Psi-Hound Soldier, Psi-Hound Naval Infantry, Psi-Hound Security Trooper, and that is decided mostly by the type of game you are applying to. Transfers between services for Psi-hounds are extremely rare. Step 3: Determine background If you are a normal psi-hound, then you roll on the following tabel to determine how you were born. A Psi-Hound Special Forces do not make this roll, as all are test tube babies. Determine Birth type: : 01-50%: Test tube baby (+1 PS) : 51-90%: Born of a mother in the lab (+1 MA) : 91-00%: Born of a mother in the Field (+1 PE) 'Stage 1: Dogboy Creche' Born and bred to become a soldier, you were created in the psi-hound labs and started life in a creche. You have been in soldier training since birth. This intense training produces strong warriors but drums the individuality out of them. This is quite alright by most dog-boys, who view themselves slightly below humans in the overall pack that is the Coalition States. This takes you through the first year of your life. : 01-15% Serious training accident. :: You must reduce your choice of P.S., P.P., or Spd. by 1d3. On the plus side, increase your M.E. by the same amount. +200 XP : 16-30% You just don't believe you have what it takes. You turn to some illegal substance to make it through. :: Gain an Addiction. : 31-40% Your trainers were hard on you, the runt of the pack. :: You gain +5 S.D.C. and +1 to dodge from avoiding the punishment meted out on you. +300 XP : 41-50% You already have a rival. :: You two have never gotten along. Friendly competition has turned into a serious rivalry. Gain a Rival Psi-Stalker or Psi-Hound as an Enemy. : 61-70% A true warrior at heart, but very slow on the uptake. :: You gain one additional W.P. and the bonus to Lore: Demons and Monsters increases to +30%, but you lose Intelligence as an O.C.C. skill and reduce your I.Q. by 1. Gain an additional 400 XP : 71-80% You take to combat training like a duck to water. :: You gain an additional +1 to strike, parry, and dodge in hand to hand combat. Gain an additional 100 XP : 81-90% Your inquisitive nature is a boon but constantly gets you into trouble, pup. You gain an additional +5% to Intelligence, Military Etiquette and Lore: Demons and Monsters. :: You gain an Enemy in your creche's psi-ops officer who rankles at your constant and sometimes near-treasonous questions. Despite this you are very loyal and people have noticed your potential. You may take the Advanced Psi-hound Infantry Course I path in Stage 2. : 91-00% Your bloodline is renowned, so you have much to live up to. Perhaps one of your genetic siblings was a decorated soldier, or once served in the Emperor's honor guard. :: You gain an additional psychic power. You may take the Advanced Psi-hound Infantry Course I path in Stage 2. You also gain an Enemy in a rival psi-hound or some enemy of your forebear who you look exactly like hates your success or that of your forebear. 'Next Path' Psi-hound Basic Training Course I 'Stage 2: Psi-hound Basic Training Course I' Most Psi-Hounds go through this training course. It teaches no Commando skills, but most other MOS options are available. Infantryman, Military Police, Monster Hunter, and Psychic Security are the MOS options taught here. : 01-11%: Serious training accident. :: You must reduce your choice of P.S., P.P., or Spd. by 1d3. On the plus side, increase your M.E. by the same amount. +200 XP : 12-22%: Your trainers were hard on you, the runt of the pack. :: You gain +5 S.D.C. and +1 to dodge from avoiding the punishment meted out on you. +300 XP : 23-33%: Incessant and brutal training make you ruthless and unfeeling. :: Reduce your M.A. -1d2. and you have PTSD. Add 450 XP. : 34-44%: You have a rival who made this stage of training a nightmare for you. :: Gain a Rival Psi-Hound Soldier as an Enemy because you two have never gotten along since the earliest time either of you can remember, and little things keep the rivalry going. : 45-55%: You caused the needless death of another psi-hound. You're lucky you weren't destroyed (executed). For whatever reason you were allowed to serve in spite of this, but everyone in training knows it was your fault. :: You gain an Enemy in a soldier who knows it was your fault the psi-hound died. It could be a human or psi-stalker trainer, another psi-hound, or simply a civilian technician. : 56-66%: Your training officers give you "special attention." :: Roll on the Military Psychological Trauma Table and gain an additional 25 S.D.C. Add 300 XP. : 67-77%: You sneak out of camp on occasion. Still, no one can do it repeatedly and not be caught. :: Gain the prowl skill at +5% as a background skill and add 250 XP to your total. Your rank is reduced one grade (E-1 minimum) and you suffer a seemingly never ending series of NJP related duties. You also gain Housekeeping as a background skill at +5%. Add 100 XP : 78-88%: You took the worst they could throw at you and came back for more. :: You gain +2 to M.E. and +15 S.D.C.; you gain 350 XP : 89-00%: Natural leader. After you finish basic and advanced training, you're given a promotion of +1 rank. :: You also gain an additional +5% bonus to Military Etiquette that stacks with the O.C.C. Bonus and any other bonuses from background events. +500 XP 'Next Path' C.S. Military Enlistment (aka Psi-hound Basic Training Course II) 'Stage 2: Advanced Psi-hound Infantry Course I' Every psi-hound is trained for infantry. But some are selected out early for commando training. The punishing regimens the CS has developed push the pups to their limits and beyond, and injury and washout rates are correspondingly higher than in the normal training course. Those who survive this intense process become the pride of their units: they are without a doubt the toughest, meanest and most effective infantry in the CS. This covers the your life up and until age 3. You may choose any of the following Commando MOS options: Dogboy Commandos, Close Quarters Battle Specialist, Ranger: Forward Observer. 01-10% Your instructor takes a keen “interest” in your development. : Roll on the military psychological trauma table and gain an additional 25 S.D.C. Add 300 XP 11-20% You volunteer for every extra assignment, but suffer from to many shells exploding near your head. : You gain an additional +5% with all O.C.C. skills, but suffer from Semi-functional Mindless Agression: When frustrated, angry, or upset, there is a 52% likelihood of going berserk and lashing out at anyone/everyone around until killed or confined; will take 3d6 minutes of confinement to regain composure. Add 200 XP 21-30% Incessant and brutal training make you ruthless and unfeeling. : Reduce your M.A. -1d2. and you have PTSD. Add 450 XP 31-40% Your C-27 explodes during a live-fire exercise. : You are scarred (P.B. -1d3) and have developed a Phobia of Fire (see Military Psychological Trauma Table for details). Add 350 XP 41-50% All the extra after-hours training pays off. : You gain +5% to military etiquette, and +1 to strike with one W.P. of choice. Add 150 XP 51-60% A natural affinity for the water earns you additional training as a marine. : You gain swimming as a background skill at +10% (or your existing swimming ability increases by 10%). Add 250 XP. 61-70% Your instructor teaches you that flexibility is the key to victory. : You gain an additional W.P. from the following choices: Rifles, Shotgun, Heavy Military Weapons, and Targeting. Add 150 XP 71-80% You take to your training so well that they call you a “combat machine.” Your personality suffers. : Reduce M.A. by 1d3 and roll on the Military Psychological Trauma Table. Gain an additional +10% to all military skills, in addition to O.C.C., M.O.S., and Related skill bonuses. Add 300 XP 81-90% You sneak out of camp on occasion. Still, no one can do it repeatedly and not be caught. :: Gain the prowl skill at +5% as a background skill and add 250 XP to your total. Your rank is reduced one grade (E-1 minimum) and you suffer a seemingly never ending series of NJP related duties. You also gain Housekeeping as a background skill at +5%. Add 100 XP 91-00% No one in your training platoon can best you in hand-to-hand combat, not even your vindictive instructor : You gain your choice of one of the following: boxing, Kick-Boxing, or Wrestling. You also gain an Enemy in your vindictive instructor. Add 100 XP 'Next Path' Coalition Academy of Advanced Military Tactics (aka Advanced Psi-hound Infantry Course II) Back to Rifts CS Character Creation Choose your O.C.C. and continue character creation.